


Permission

by LadyBrooke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-28
Updated: 2017-04-28
Packaged: 2018-10-24 23:34:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10752093
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyBrooke/pseuds/LadyBrooke
Summary: Dean doesn’t draw anything related to the Wizarding World for several years after the battle.





	Permission

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Fic Promptly, prompt "Harry Potter, Dean, drawing after Hogwarts".

Dean doesn’t draw anything related to the Wizarding World for several years after the battle.  
  
His friends tell him it’s silly, but he doesn’t feel like he can – his old drawings were good, but they were about silly things, like Harry winning in Quidditch. Those things don’t matter anymore, so he’s not sure if he can still draw them.  
  
He spends time studying, instead. All sorts of art, everything he wanted to learn but Hogwarts didn’t have classes in, and he practices whenever he’s not in class.  
  
He finally returns to drawing the Wizarding World with a painting of Ted Tonks that he gives to Andromeda, with an apology that it can’t speak, but he did manage to make it move.  
  
And he feels like he has permission to draw silly things again when she hugs him and whispers that this is worth more than any other wizarding portrait she’s seen.


End file.
